


尾巴

by Bradley



Category: on - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradley/pseuds/Bradley
Summary: 易烊千玺×吴亦凡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	尾巴

尾巴  
易烊千玺×吴亦凡

“千玺打了好几个电话过来了。”助理把手机递给吴亦凡的时候，按亮了手机屏幕给他指了指上面未接来电的显示。  
吴亦凡刚表演完他生日会上的最后一首歌，从万众瞩目的舞台上下来，全体粉丝一遍一遍喊着的“生日快乐”隔着舞台听已经不是很响亮，朦朦胧胧地让他有一种微妙的愉悦和放松，不过面上却也没什么表情，冷冷淡淡地给后台的工作人员道了声辛苦就往化妆间去卸妆换衣服。  
刚穿上衬衫助理就推门进来，他把手机接过来看了一眼突然笑了，心情颇好地指示助理开车送他回家。  
那助理腹诽这莫名其妙的笑，一边跟着吴亦凡往停车场走一边按着手机在助理群里吐槽『果然老板只把弟弟宠上天，今晚全程都很完美也没见他露笑脸，人给他打个电话就巴巴地往家里赶。』  
另一个助理速度很快地接话『可不是嘛，圈内人人都知道的宠弟狂魔。话说回来，谁不喜欢他弟弟呢？』  
这边想了想迅速地回复应和『小千玺啊，又软又漂亮，跟他哥完全不一样。我每次去接千玺放学送他回家总有一种羊入虎口的感觉。』  
一句话炸出了好几个没说话的，助理群里叽叽喳喳地开始讨论吴亦凡和千玺哪哪儿都不像。  
的确不像，毕竟易烊千玺只是吴亦凡继父的私生子，对外说起来是弟弟，真的要追究起来确实是没有什么血缘上的关系。只不过吴亦凡年少成名，过了这么多年却只有更红没有最红，曲曲折折的家事早就没有人窥探和怀疑。外人只知道吴亦凡父母离异，家里有个弟弟，十来岁的年纪一直跟着吴亦凡住。吴亦凡对弟弟极好，保护的也很严密，这么多年也只有贴身的几个助理和千玺在家里见过几面，别人悄悄打听来得关于这个弟弟的说法，左右总是离不开“漂亮”这种形容词。

助理收起手机专心开车，偷偷看了几眼正在打电话的吴亦凡心里想着不知道该羡慕吴亦凡还是该羡慕千玺。

这边吴亦凡回拨了电话，响了半天那边才接起来，哼哼唧唧地叫了声哥哥。吴亦凡一听就笑起来，戏谑地问『小千怎么不等哥哥回家就自己先玩上了？那边哆哆嗦嗦地喘，说『好痒啊哥哥』

这一声哥哥叫的又软又甜，活像吴亦凡让他受了多大委屈似的。易烊千玺跪坐在浴缸里和吴亦凡讲电话，身下的小穴里插着黑色的震动棒嗡嗡地响。他按着震动棒露出身体的柄往自己身体里塞，又悄悄地拉出来推进去想要获得更多的快感，可是震动棒看着黑乎乎的很狰狞，但是尺码不大，就算震动开到最大也刺激不到点上。食髓知味的身体自从被自己哥哥进入捣弄后就习惯了吴亦凡绝对傲人的尺寸。他一手握着手机一手按着震动棒，不管怎么抽插总是差一点，但是振动又刺激得小穴又酸又痒，身前的小东西颤颤巍巍地立着却总是到不了高潮。他从电话里听了吴亦凡的声音，又知道今天哥哥有重要的工作也懂事地不敢催，只觉得自己委屈的很，把震动棒一把抽出来扔在浴室地上，坐在浴缸里抱着膝盖问吴亦凡什么时候回来。  
吴亦凡没有回答他，隔着手机轻声地笑，说『卧室床头柜上放了东西，小千去拿来看看。』  
易烊千玺听了话，从浴缸里跑出来也不擦，随手从脏衣篓里找了一件吴亦凡脱下来的白T恤套上就湿淋淋地往卧室跑去。边跑还边问『是给小千的好吃的吗？』  
电话那头一本正经地点头『是啊，就是专门给小千准备的好吃的。』  
易烊千玺雀跃地跑过去打开那长方形的盒子，里面长长的蓬松的一团毛茸茸的东西掉在床上。那是一条红色的狐狸尾巴。易烊千玺捏着尾巴尖把它拎起来，一眼就看见下面坠着的粗粗长长的物事。那东西做的极逼真，他看了一眼羞的脸通红，对着电话那头的人『你你你』了半天都说不出话来，最后才像蚊子叫一样说了句『这是什么好吃的啊骗人。。。』  
『小千不喜欢吗？我看你在网上看了好几天了以为你想吃呢。』吴亦凡'说的模模糊糊，当着助理的面也没掩饰，正大光明地戏弄小朋友『把它放进去好不好？哥哥也想吃了。』  
易烊千玺的耳朵尖都红了，嗫嚅地骂他王八蛋：本来想着吴亦凡过生日自己要不要给他玩一玩这种情趣，最后还是不好意思没有买，没想到不知道什么时候被他看了去。说是这么说，手里却老实地握住那个仿真棒，但是摸到的时候又觉得太大了不知如何是好，『哥哥，这个好大。。。』  
吴亦凡耐心地诱哄他『没事的，更大的小千也吃得下。』  
易烊千玺听了又羞又恼，索性闭了眼睛把仿真棒往后面胡乱戳去。在浴室里自己玩过的小穴这会儿还是软软的，倒是真被他戳进去一个头，再往后却进的很艰难。他闷哼一声，哼哼唧唧地和吴亦凡撒娇说进不去了，吴亦凡就逗他，『小千不放进去，让哥哥一会儿回去吃什么呢？』  
吴亦凡叫他小千的时候故意声音压的很低，很容易让易烊千玺回想起以前他一边按着自己的小腹狠狠地插进自己身体深处一边咬着自己耳朵叫自己名字的场景。易烊千玺的小东西又精神抖擞地立起来，小穴也敏感地回想起了被进入的快乐，开始主动嘬着仿真棒的头邀请它进去。  
易烊千玺捏着那狐狸尾巴的根部，手里用了力往自己身体里送了进去。全部进去的瞬间，他仰起头低低地呻吟出声，尽数被电话这头的人听了去。

吴亦凡听见他放好了，摸进口袋里打开了那尾巴的振动开关，听见电话那头猛然间惊呼出声，给人下了死命令就挂断了电话『在我回家之前小千不能拿出去，否则我要惩罚的。』

助理看他挂了电话，问千玺怎么了。  
吴亦凡脸上又恢复了面无表情的样子，但是眼睛里却藏不住笑意。他从后视镜里看了正在开车的助理一眼，『千玺给我准备了生日礼物。他要亲自做一份大餐。』

说完他笑了笑，闭上眼睛心满意足地想着易烊千玺长者狐狸尾巴的漂亮模样，感受到全身的血液不受控制地往一个地方汇聚――这份大餐还没吃到，就已经很让人满意了。

易烊千玺被身体里振动的尾巴折腾地趴在床上乱蹭，脸埋在枕头里揪着枕头尖呻吟。那尾巴振动得也不快，就是轻轻巧巧地顶在里面磨，又不痛快又不爽利，偏偏磨的人腰眼发酸，浑身抖得不成样子。  
他又伸手摸到那毛茸茸的根部，想干脆把那折腾人的尾巴拿出来扔了，又害怕吴亦凡说得惩罚：上一次因为床上的事他不听话，生生地被按住操到失禁。他打了个激灵，又把手缩了回来抓着被子角呜咽出声，下面偷偷绞紧了腿试图抵抗这一波一波的快感。

吴亦凡回来的时候就看见床上被子下鼓起一团，正在那儿细细地抖，仔细听听还有细细碎碎的呜咽带着哭腔，听的人心都软了。他脱了外套走过去，把被子掀开想把易烊千玺从里面挖出来。  
刚一掀开他就愣住了。易烊千玺缩在他浅灰色的被子里，衬得两条腿又白又长，这会儿正因为快感而直直地绷紧了脚尖。腰胯连着大腿的肌肉都在细细地抖。下半身光溜溜的什么也没穿，上半身就套了个T恤，遮遮掩掩地垂在大腿根。又因为T恤太宽松，他又乱动，领口早就裹不住什么了，半个肩膀都暴露在空气里。后脖子露出来，那上面瘦削的骨头凸起几个起伏的弧度。被子下的人被他吓了一跳，正堂皇地从枕头里偏头看他，整张脸被眼泪蹭的湿淋淋红扑扑的。  
那眼睛也是极好看的。易烊千玺是狐狸眼睛，眼尾顺顺滑滑地向上挑，平日里就很媚，现在眼尾蹭的通红，睫毛也被眼泪粘成一簇一簇的。再加上他小屁股后面伸出来的又大又蓬松的狐狸尾巴，又可怜又勾人。那尾巴实在太大了，毛茸茸的铺在床上又突兀又浑然一体，到像是易烊千玺凭空长出来的。  
吴亦凡看着，有一种这小狐狸成精的错觉。

下了车被北京十一月的风吹走的燥热重新回到身上，下身的东西狠狠地一跳，虽然被包裹在裤子里，但是他知道，只看了易烊千玺一眼，他就勃起了。

易烊千玺见是吴亦凡回来了，吸着鼻子爬起来伸手搂住他的脖子。被吴亦凡身上冰的一抖也不撒手，脸埋在他脖子上叠声地叫哥哥。吴亦凡在他抱过来的时候就揽住他的腰，大手揉捏着腰胯。身上的人被折腾狠了，全身都粉扑扑的带着汗，搂过来的时候带着湿热的气息。那尾巴贴着小穴的根部已经被流出的肠液浸湿，他伸手捏住了尾巴往外面慢慢抽出来，感受到小穴里面正拼命地咬着，同时易烊千玺胳膊搂紧了他，被这小小的动作刺激的低低地在他耳边叫出声。  
吴亦凡亲了亲那红彤彤的耳朵，揉了揉那被撑了好一会儿的穴口，待易烊千玺稍微放松的时候狠狠地一下子把那尾巴推了进去，同时吻住了他。  
吴亦凡的舌头舔进他的嘴巴里，勾着最敏感的舌头根部吮吸，也把他的尖叫锁在两人的口腔里。  
也不知道是这一记狠狠的插入还是这个狠狠的吻，在那一瞬间，易烊千玺腰腹剧烈地抖动，一个晚上也没有高潮的小东西竟然被一下子插射了。

这高潮来的又生又猛，待易烊千玺缓过来的时候他已经被带到了浴缸里。浴缸里换了新的热水，尾巴也被拿出来扔在卧室的床上。吴亦凡已经脱光了，面对面搂着他，细细碎碎地在他肩膀上脖子上亲。  
上身的T恤居然还套在身上，浸了水半透明地贴在身上。吴亦凡隔着布料咬他胸前的奶尖，两个小尖硬硬地顶起来在衣服上摩擦，又被叼着用力地嘬。他被嘬的头皮发麻，伸手推吴亦凡的肩膀『呜。。。哥哥。。。』是成熟的男性肩膀，上面的肌肉鼓起来又硬又有弹性『哥哥别咬了，好疼。。。』  
吴亦凡抬头亲了亲他撅起来的嘴唇，又用手在那小奶尖上揉，简直要把它们按进乳晕里。易烊千玺这两处敏感得不行，又哑着嗓子喊疼，一边却挺起了胸脯往人手里送，下半身也立起来贴在小腹上，耀武扬威似的。  
吴亦凡把他往怀里搂了搂，让他分开腿跨坐在他腿上，『小千哪里疼？』勃起的东西贴着易烊千玺臀缝借着水磨蹭，直把人蹭的直哼哼才停下来，『这小东西可是兴奋的很。』又握住易烊千玺下半身用大拇指碾着那顶端红红的小孔。

易烊千玺被刺激得腰腹乱颤，贴着吴亦凡腰侧的大腿肌肉也跟着抖。两只手都缩成小猫爪子似的，搭在吴亦凡脖子上。他被揉搓得狠了，才哼哼唧唧地贴着吴亦凡脖子叫哥哥，叫也跟小猫似的。害羞的不敢乱看，只好眼睛闭得紧紧的任由吴亦凡弄他。  
『做了这么多次了还害羞？嗯？』吴亦凡捏着他下巴亲，看着他紧闭的眼睛就觉得好笑。易烊千玺听不得他压低嗓子在他耳朵边上『嗯？』手忙脚乱地拍开了他的手又重新搂住他的脖子把头埋在他颈窝当鸵鸟。  
吴亦凡摸着他背上凸起来的脊椎骨，一路摸到软软的入口。易烊千玺又圈紧了他，但是悄悄地把小屁股翘起来方便他顶弄。他伸了手指进去的时候易烊千玺又叫他『哥哥』。换了自己硬了半天的东西抵住穴口的时候，易烊千玺绷紧了脊背又叫他『哥哥』。

吴亦凡被这一声声的哥哥叫的欲火焚身。易烊千玺自己玩自己的时候总喜欢给他打电话，小狐狸精似的，故意勾引他仗着他回不来吃不到；等到真刀真枪地被他抱在怀里的时候，又跟小兔子似的，纯情的要命，碰一碰就抖摸一摸就要哭。也不说别的光叫哥哥，插的快了要叫，疼了要叫，怕了要叫，一声一声地，叫的人心都化了直想把他扣在怀里吃了。

吴亦凡这次，也就把他扣在怀里吃了。

这种体位进的特别深，易烊千玺被顶得直向上挺腰，一挺腰又把吴亦凡咬的紧，又换来狂风骤雨地操弄。浴缸里的水被摇晃地溢出去，哗啦啦地淋在地上。被操得狠了就叠声地叫吴亦凡『哥哥。。。』『哥哥。。。』『哥哥。。。』『哥哥。。。』，吴亦凡也不应他，按着他的脖子细细地舔他的小唇珠吻他水光淋漓的眼睛，下身是一点也不缓，按着他的大腿根不让他动。  
易烊千玺又叫他，『呜呜呜哥哥。。。哥哥。。。』实在受不了了，扭动着要从他身上起来。眼泪流了一脸，还一下一下地打着哭嗝。吴亦凡捧着他小脸用拇指擦掉他的眼泪，看着他泪眼婆娑的眼睛都快要笑出声『这么刺激的吗？』  
易烊千玺扁着嘴不看他，『我觉得，嗝，我就像烧，嗝，烤架上的肉，嗝，』吴亦凡笑着亲他的唇珠，听他眼泪汪汪地嘟囔，『从上到下，嗝，被捅穿了的那种。』  
吴亦凡愣住了，半天才接话，『啊，是有那么长的吗？』  
易烊千玺看他，委屈地又要流眼泪『真的很长啊。。。』

这种小小的控诉并没有改变什么，反而让吴亦凡看得兽性大发。以至于易烊千玺到最后都不记得是什么时候结束什么时候回到床上睡着的。

第二天醒来，抬头就看见昨晚结结实实地吃了一顿大餐的人正靥足地靠着枕头处理工作。易烊千玺眼睛都哭肿了，揉了半天都睁不开。他正在被子里与自己的眼皮斗争的时候又被人一把压在身下，被小穴里的东西狠狠地顶了一下才感觉到里头放着昨天的尾巴。  
『什么。。。』还没说完就被亲住，但是亲着亲着，本来是轻轻柔柔的早安吻不知为何往不可控的方向去了。他立马手忙脚乱地从吴亦凡身下挣脱出来，搂着尾巴跪坐在床脚瞪他。

气势倒是做足了，看着一副凶巴巴不好惹的样子。如果头顶没有两只毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵应该更有说服力。

他把那大尾巴搂在怀里，虚虚地遮着腰腹的位置，以为能阻隔了他那大清早发情的禽兽哥哥，却不知道带了一身红红的印子又搂了一条狐狸尾巴到更像个小狐狸精。  
那禽兽哥哥看了狐狸精一会儿，顺应着自己的心意，伸手握住他脚踝要把他捞回怀里却被踢了一脚。易烊千玺又往床脚缩了缩，虽然还不清醒，迷迷糊糊地也趋利避害不往吴亦凡身边凑。  
吴亦凡挑眉『啧』了一声，问他『要我还是要尾巴？』易烊千玺缩在那里揉眼睛，两只手握了小拳头像小狐狸爪子，懵懵地没听清『什么？』  
吴亦凡看着他觉得好玩，又问了一遍『要我还是要尾巴？』  
易烊千玺这回听清了，看了他一眼，『不要你要尾巴，』又把尾巴尖抱紧了『要尾巴。』


End file.
